Nothing Else Matters
by Nihal Tonks-Lupin
Summary: Luffy vai à máxima velocidade para salvar seu irmão da execução. Talvez seja tarde demais. *TEM SPOILERS!* *postada originalmente no site da piecePROJECT*


One Piece é propriedade de **Oda-sensei**, e ninguém se compara à ele *o*

Essa é a 6ª fic da piecePROJECT, e a mais recente que eu escrevi.

O nome e a inspiração pra fazer essa fic vieram da música do **Metallica**.

* * *

Desde o momento em que Nyon-ba me contou que Ace havia sido capturado, eu me decidi por ir resgatá-lo. Faria de tudo para libertá-lo. É claro que eu não tinha idéia de como fazer isso, já que ele estava fortemente preso em Impel Down. Mas Hancock foi muito gentil comigo (aliás, ainda não sei o porquê) e me ajudou muito, levando-me escondido até a prisão, e lá enganou os guardas para que eu entrasse. Ela foi incrível, um dia preciso agradecê-la melhor.

A partir daí, minha vida foi se complicando cada vez mais. A intenção era entrar e sair sem chamar a atenção, mas eu não entendia muito bem sobre a segurança do local. Tudo se complicou quando encontrei Buggy e Mr. 3, mas, ao contrário do que poderia ter acontecido em outras situações, eles acabaram me ajudando a descer os Níveis da prisão.

E quando mais estávamos precisando de ajuda, a ajuda apareceu: na forma do Mr. 2, Bon-chan! Vê-lo novamente me deixou muito feliz, principalmente porque eu não sabia o que tinha acontecido depois que nos vimos pela última vez em Alabasta. Pelo menos Bon-chan estava bem. Preso, mas vivo. Com a ajuda dele continuamos nos aventurando por Impel Down, até que **ele** apareceu.

Eu não me importava em lutar com Magellan. Não mesmo. Como eu disse, estava disposto a tudo para salvar meu irmão. O veneno dele queimava em minha pele e atingia meu sangue, mas, mesmo assim continuei lutando. O diretor era mais forte do que eu, preciso admitir. Fui derrotado completamente.

Quando achei que ia morrer (de novo), Bon-chan me salvou (de novo). Se necessário, fique devendo sua vida para um amigo, não para um inimigo. E Bon-chan é um ótimo amigo. Mais tarde naquele dia, chegaríamos a conhecer Iva-chan, que curou meus ferimentos a custo de 10 anos da minha vida. Eu já disse que estava disposto a tudo.

Os problemas voltaram a aparecer: Ace já tinha sido entregue à Marinha. O que fazer? Bem, a resposta era óbvia, abrimos nosso caminho à força até a saída.

Por algum milagre que eu ainda não entendo, chegamos em Marineford antes da execução pública do meu irmão. O velho Shirohige se juntou à batalha e tudo ficou confuso. Eu só sabia que devia correr o mais rápido possível até a plataforma e libertar Ace. Foi o que fiz, na medida do possível.

Mas... Mas algo estava errado. Tudo tinha dado mais ou menos certo, eu sei que tinha! Ace foi libertado, me ajudou na luta, até enfrentou Akainu! Então, de repente, meu irmão estava mortalmente ferido em meus braços. Ace ia morrer?

Pensando em tudo o que eu fiz para chegar até aqui, vejo que não era só a minha vida que a Marinha tornaria um inferno.

Hancock me ajudou a ponto de por em risco seu título de Shichibukai e a ilha inteira de Amazon Lily. Talvez todas aquelas mulheres sejam castigadas por me ajudar.

Buggy e Mr. 3 já estavam em uma situação ruim, agora vai ficar tudo pior pra eles.

Não quero pensar no que deve ter acontecido ao Bon-chan.

Até Jimbei, que atacou Akainu, vai ser responsabilizado.

Iva-chan tomou 10 anos da minha vida só para que eu resgatasse meu irmão, e ainda levou os New-kamas para a guerra com ele.

Muitas pessoas morreram naquela guerra, e todas tinham o mesmo objetivo em mente: resgatar o Punhos de Fogo.

Mas pra quê foi tudo isso? Não serviu de nada? Ace está morrendo bem na minha frente. Todos jogaram suas vidas fora para salvá-lo, e ele vai morrer? Cheguei à conclusão que não fizemos o bastante. **Eu** não fiz o bastante, e sou o único culpado.

Então, Ace me perde perdão por não ter me deixado salvá-lo corretamente.

Ace Punhos de Fogo morre, com um sorriso no rosto.

Minha mente se torna um infinito branco, e não me lembro mais de nada.

* * *

_**Eternamente confiando em quem somos.**_

_**E nada mais importa.

* * *

**_

Tou com dor de cabeça demais pra escrever algo decente aqui, mas vcs sabem oq eu quero né? :D

reviews, plx. ^^

:*


End file.
